Miedos
by Shinzawall
Summary: Kagome también tiene su miedo. He iban contadas las veces en qué Sesshomaru vio a Kagome en aquel estado por ese miedo a la oscuridad. Pero cada vez era más la preocupación para llegar con ella. /Sesshomaru x Kagome, one-shot, completo/


¡Bien, Hola!

Un One-shot más de esta pareja ewé.

**Advertencias;** Este fic es Sessh/Kag, si no te gusta, entonces no lea. También la relación en la que se llevan. Nada explícito aun así. Algún error y lo común!;3

**Notas; **Antes de empezar, me gustaría decirle que esto nació de mi propio miedo. Si, si, ya sé, una miedosa, aunque no llego a como describí a Kagome, aunque si, me coloco nerviosa, lo suficiente para decir que odio estar sola en la oscuridad. Ha pasado algo bonito con este miedo a mi, así que yo quise escribir esto de ellos para su gusto. Así que el miedo nació a partir del miedo propio;3 _Sin comentarios._

_¡Disfrute!_

* * *

**"Miedos"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche, en el cielo, se alzaba rauda. Oscurecía tan rápido que Kagome no era capaz de huir. Esto comenzaba a asustarla. Ella no podía soportar esa oscuridad inminente, qué ni siquiera los faros de la calle podían solucionar. Y odiaba aun más a sus compañeros por dejarla hasta tan tarde en el Instituto por la tarea de Biología, por qué ahora era la única que debía caminar sola. Observó al cielo por enésima vez, mirando como ya había pasado del Azul-Celeste al Azul oscuro.

Comenzó a correr con la esperanza de no toparse con nadie en su camino. De todas formas, su personalidad tampoco le permitía ir por calles tan concurridas como las centrales, así que su única posibilidad era rezar para no encontrar a nadie.

La oscuridad era su miedo. Su estúpido e infantil miedo.

— ¡Vamos, vamos, Kagome! ¡Tú puedes ir! Vamos... La noche oscura no es nada ¿n-no? Puedes i-ir... Ad-adelante..—se decía así misma.

El callejón por el que iba no era nada favorable. El único faro que alumbraba la calle se encendía y apagaba sin aviso previo, asustándole, por que no se veía más allá de ello.

No podía estar más agradecida de haber llegado a salvo.

Esa fue la primera vez en qué, Sesshomaru, que caminaba por ahí, vio a Kagome así de nerviosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El del canal de noticias dijo que sería posible la lluvia. Era viernes. A Kagome se le quedó el trabajo de Geometría en el salón A-3 del Instituto. Era el atardecer, y a menos de que demorara unos minutos tendría que regresar al anochecer. Según lo que sabía, aun habían profesores que se quedaban hasta tarde. ¿Pero que si no?

Prefirió no pensar en ello e ir de todos modos. Su grupo la mataría si no tenía el trabajo.

Se abrigó y salió. Corrió para llegar al Instituto y vio un par de luces encendidas. Sonrió para si misma y se escabulló por la entrada para recorrer todos los salones, tratando de buscar al borde de la noche el qué es el salón A-3.

— ¿Cuál es este salón?—Kagome esforzó su mirada para ver el letrero sobre su cabeza— Esté es el A-2, ¡El siguiente!

Avanzó con la cabeza gacha, por que de frente a este edificio, se encontraba un salón oficina de uno de los profesores y las luces estaban encendidas. No quería ser descubierta.

Deslizó la puerta del que se suponía el salón A-3 y se adentró en él. Confirmó por el orden de las mesas que era ese. Dedicándose buscar entre las butacas y estantes el papel en el que debía estar el trabajo. Lo encontró, pero a su vez, la poca luz que había en el Instituto desapareció por completo. Comenzó a temblar. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y la vista se le quedó en negro. No veía nada. A la lejanía la calle que apenas iluminaba el cuarto piso del edificio. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba a la orden de encender la luz del salón, y temblando chocaba contra las mesas con el trabajo en mano. Su miedo la invadía. Ese miedo a la oscuridad, tan intenso, que no le permitía moverse. Escuchaba también los sonidos, pero dudaba que alguien la escuchará.

Alguien si la escuchó.

Por qué alguien, cuando aun ella se hallaba en ese estado, abrió la puerta del salón y encendió la luz.

Ella pudo al final reaccionar cuando la luz fue encendida. Miró al realizador de la acción y se encontró con cabellos plateados, ojos dorados, piel pálida, y una camisa blanca con suéter por encima. El maestro que aún se iniciaba, Sesshomaru. Kagome lo conocía. Era un profesor ayudante del maestro de Química. Por oídos de sus amigas había escuchado que era demasiado joven, y no pasaba los veintitrés años, era atractivo, pero a su vez serio, y siempre tenía ese aspecto misterioso y conquistador.

— ¿Qué hace aquí, joven?—La voz de Sesshomaru la despertó.

Ella se colocó de pie rápido y con miedo. Temía que pasará a saberse a los demás. Los castigos del colegio eran aburridos.

— Y-yo... Y-yo, ve-venía por.. por el trabajo...—respondió temblorosa, aferrando el papel entre sus manos.

El joven profesor la inspeccionó y suspiró.

— ¿Sabe usted que esta prohibido venir a esta hora, verdad?

— S-si.

— Venga conmigo,—Sesshomaru pidió cansado, arreglándose el marco de las gafas— Tendrá que darme un par de explicaciones.

Kagome asintió, siguiendo a Sesshomaru que caminó hasta una de las oficinas. Ambos se adentraron en ella.

— Señorita, no le podré dejar salir por ahora. Supongo que no quiere ser descubierta ¿no?—Sesshomaru cuestionó. Kagome volvió a asentir.— El Inspector aun está aquí, se irá pronto, según lo que me dijo, y yo cerraré al final, así que puede salir y ser descubierta o quedarse aquí un rato.

Kagome simplemente tomó asiento.

— ¿Está ocupado, profesor Sesshomaru?—Kagome intentó iniciar conversa.

Sesshomaru estaba de espaldas a ella, revisando libros mientras iba y venía hacía el escritorio dejando algunos papeles.

— No realmente. Terminando un asunto, nada más.—él respondió.— Y por favor, no tan seriamente, se que lo aparento, pero no creo llevarme contigo por más de cinco años.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene?

— Veintiuno.—Sesshomaru respondió con una sonrisa—Soy aun joven. Por eso solo soy ayudante, así que me gustaría que no se me tratará con tanta seriedad.

— Da un poco de miedo, sin embargo.—Kagome aclaró.

Sesshomaru se volteó a ella.

— ¿De verdad?—preguntó con tono curioso.

— Si, más o menos, con ese porte tan serio, da el aspecto de superioridad y por tanto, un poco de miedo.

— Vaya,—Sesshomaru le sonrió aun más— Aun así, yo le ví más preocupada por la oscuridad que por mi.

Kagome se paralizó.

— ¿Q-qué?

— Ya me escuchó. Vi que tenía miedo, señorita, además de sus ruidos de las mesas, la descubrí inmediatamente. Hoy el Inspector está de malas, por eso la traje aquí.

— Gracias.

— No es nada.—Sesshomaru continuó su lectura— Se me ha olvidado preguntarle su edad.

— ¿Yo? Tengo aun diecisiete.

— Por cuatro años, entonces—Sesshomaru dijo, Kagome rió leve— Bueno, ya puede irse. Como verá, el Inspector se ha ido. ¿O le da miedo irse sola?

Kagome desvió la mirada, sin intención de contestar.

— Entendí la indirecta. ¿Puede esperarme? La acompañaré.

Sesshomaru arregló un par de cosas, se colocó la parte de arriba de su esmoquin, la cual era una chaqueta negra, tomó su bolso, las cosas, y luego él y Kagome estaban fuera del colegio camino a la casa de ella. Sesshomaru decidió dejarla en su casa, por qué seguro que aunque la dejará en un taxi podría invadirle el miedo a la oscuridad. Así que era mejor así.

La dejó ahí y luego se fue.

Esa fue la segunda vez que Sesshomaru vio a Kagome con ese nerviosismo. Con su miedo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

En el instituto había un salón que como era de AudioVisual, no tenía ninguna ventana ni lugar por el que se filtrara la luz más que por los pequeños huecos de la puerta, nada muy aparente. Pero Inuyasha y Koga olvidaron el miedo de Kagome a la oscuridad y la encerraron ahí.

Kagome entró en pánico, intentando desesperada buscar una salida en la oscuridad, chocando contra las mesas y lo demás. Sin resultado.

Al final, llena de lágrimas, se durmió.

Sesshomaru, teniendo que preparar el salón para ocupar, lo abrió y encontró con la luz que recibía desde fuera, el cuerpo de aquella muchacha. Se alarmó y corrió hasta ella abrazándola.

— ¡Por dios! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?—la voz de Sesshomaru se oía con preocupación.

Sango y Rin, preocupadas al saber donde estaba su amiga, conscientes de su miedo, ahora observaban con sorpresa como el atractivo, pero serio profesor Sesshomaru casi rogaba por que Kagome despertará.

Kagome despertó al fin de unos minutos, sorprendida, mirando al profesor.

— Y-yo estoy bien...—sonrió con ternura a él.

Sesshomaru deseó golpearse con aquello. Y esa voz tan dulce que le respondió tan tranquila, sabiéndose que corrió por todo ese miedo.

— Me dices, en ese caso, ¿Por qué estabas aquí?—Sesshomaru preguntó. Kagome sonrió nerviosa, pues la voz de él sonaba bastante fría y fingida de tranquilidad. Estaba molesto.

— Me encerraron. N-no m-me... gus-gusta la oscu-oscuridad..

La dejó salir del salón y solo gruñó por lo bajo.

Está fue la tercera vez en que Sesshomaru la vio así. Con aquel miedo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshomaru debía atender la biblioteca Escolar. Se había quedado pasado la tarde para terminar. Kagome tenía que rendir exámenes en el salón, así que también esperaba que terminará si ya había caído la noche.

— ¿Espérame un poco, si? Volveré enseguida, las luces siguen encendidas.—Sesshomaru comentó a Kagome.

Ella rodó los ojos y asintió.

Sesshomaru salió en dirección a las oficinas del Director. Los minutos pasaron rápido. Y cuándo nadie lo esperó, la luz se cortó. En todo el lugar. En toda la cuidad. Sesshomaru maldijo por lo bajo y se escabulló con la luz del móvil para llegar hasta la biblioteca. Dejar a esa muchacha sola significaría que con esta oscuridad, el miedo y el pánico la invadirían. No quería verla así otra vez, pero ya era obvio. Corrió entre las personas que gritaban y los alumnos que intentaban salir.

Llegó hasta la biblioteca, la abrió, y con la luz del móvil buscó a la única chica de quedaba en la biblioteca. Estaba en el suelo de espaldas a uno de los estantes, con el rostro entre las manos. No pudo más que esquivar las sillas y mesas para llegar hasta ella.

— Cálmate, cálmate, ya no estás sola ¿ves? Hay luz.—Sesshomaru iluminó con su celular mientras la aferraba hacía él.

Kagome dejó de temblar para esconder su rostro en el pecho del profesor Sesshomaru.

— S-si.

Fue la cuarta vez que él la vio así de asustada.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome iba de camino al colegio en compañía de Sango y Rin. Tendrían que ayudar a Sesshomaru, por la humilde petición de él, con un trabajo y luego a leer el libro de la clase. Caminaban con ánimo. Se podía ver la alegría con que se gritaban unas a otras mientras se empujaban y al final se adentraron a la biblioteca donde el profesor Sesshomaru les esperaba.

Él sonrió a las tres y las invitó a tomar asiento.

Después del trabajo se quedaron leyendo, pero cuando la noche ya había caído, Sango y Rin desaparecieron, Kagome sin poder cruzar el umbral de la puerta para irse a su casa, nuevamente, le había dado miedo. Tiritó antes de volver a entrar y sonrió con torpeza al profesor que la veía desde la oficina recta desde la puerta. El sonrió cansado y le hizo una seña para que se acercará.

— Está bien, te acompañaré, solo tendrás que esperar, por que aun no puedo salir de aquí.

Ella asintió y sonrió, sentando al frente del profesor.

El tiempo pasó, y cuando las campanas para los primeros años sonaron, el profesor suspiró con alivio y dejó la computadora portátil aun lado, dando paso una sonrisa y luego el orden de sus cosas.

— Nos iremos en un rato.—pronunció.

— ¡Si!—Kagome aceptó.

Sesshomaru salió y volvió a entrar con un papel en sus manos. Aquello que Kagome conocía como el justificante de salida de los profesores y maestros. El profesor apagó las luces de la biblioteca desde la entrada, con algunas señas a Kagome para que ella se acercará. Afortunadamente, la oscuridad no era total.

Ella avanzó con las cosas de Sesshomaru en mano, con un extraño ánimo para entregarlas a él. Nada le jugaba bien últimamente. Resbaló con cualquiera cosa que halla hecho aquello, y cayó sobre el profesor, quién la atrapó para evitar que diera con fuerza contra el suelo. Ambos ahora en el suelo con una tenue luz que no ayudaba la escena. Él sonrió mientras la colocaba de pie, junto así mismo, apoyándose de la puerta. Aunque ella lo abrazó sonriendo.

— No me deje sola nunca más ¿Si?—Kagome sonrió con ternura al profesor antes de separarse.

Él notó que le temblaba la mano.

Esta era la quinta vez que la veía así. La siguió.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome ya no tenía idea de cuántas veces su miedo la llevó a compartir con el profesor Sesshomaru situaciones extrañas, pero sonreía por eso. Paso de ser esa admiración a ser un cariño, y ahora habían acordado encontrarse para hablar en la biblioteca, casi a las 18;30 de la tarde, ya que Sesshomaru no quería que todo el mundo se enterara, y Kagome pensaba igual.

Llegó al colegio y consiguió entrar en la biblioteca, minutos antes de lo acordado.

— ¿Me esperas? Volveré en poco, tendrás que soportar un poco así.—Sesshomaru le sonrió apagando las luces de la biblioteca, aunque las luces del pasillo se filtraban aun a la Biblioteca.

Kagome asintió un tanto temblorosa.

Sesshomaru salió fingiendo cerrar la puerta de la biblioteca. Ella entendía que no quería que nadie los molestará, por que generalmente al profesor lo necesitaban cada cinco minutos cuando las luces estaban encendidas. Sin embargo, aunque la oscuridad no era nada ahora, no le gustaba estar ahí sola. Temía a ello. Su estúpido miedo. Solo intentaba distraerse con los libros mientras esperaba a Sesshomaru.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta y el profesor entró por ella. Sonrió y caminó hasta él, lentamente. No le hizo falta nada, por que Sesshomaru se adelantó, abrazándola.

— Perdón, perdón—pedía el profesor, con voz arrepentida— No te dejaré sola ¿bien? Tranquila.

— No lo haga nunca más...—Kagome murmuró.

Sesshomaru asintió.

— ¡Nunca más!—sonrió a ella.

El abrazó que se daba, se rompió, pero aun manteniéndose unidos. Él tomó la mano de Kagome y la guió hasta una de las sillas, sentándose y colándola sobre él, con dulzura impropia de él.

— ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?—la voz de Sesshomaru preguntó.

Ella rio, antes de mirarle.

— Con mi miedo, profesor.—pronunció suave, antes de unirse en un contacto mutuo.

— Ahora solo soy Sesshomaru ¿sabes? No nos llevamos por más de cuatro años.—él sonrió.

Kagome asintió mientras se aferró a él, tomándole las manos.

— Ya lo sé, Sesshomaru.

— Gracias, pequeña.

No, definitivamente, no sabían como llegaron a esto, pero era placentero. No solo por el contacto de dos personas, si por que verdaderamente había cariño, no como en muchas situaciones distintas. Por qué aunque al principio él era un serio, ahora ella era una dulzura a sus ojos, nada más podía decirse. Sesshomaru paseó sus manos por la espalda de ella para apretarla más contra él, disfrutando de tener a aquella muchacha entre sus brazos. La quería de verdad. La quería con él. No solo por esa figura frágil que veía cada vez que temblaba en sus brazos por ese miedo. De verdad, estaba _estúpidamente _perdido en ella. En todo Kagome.

Se volvieron a unir en el sonido sordo de los labios mojados uniéndose.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End.**

* * *

¡Espero les haya gustado!;3.

_- Shinza._


End file.
